


Bite me, I dare you

by Arichuloco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kinda, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arichuloco/pseuds/Arichuloco
Summary: Meet [Name]. Local klutz and walking popsicle. They have anemia.It hasn't been a long time since they've known though.Now, meet Suga. Your typical mom friend, vampire, and cute neighbour.He's the reason [Name] knows they're anemic.As far as [Name] knows, vampires are supposed to hiss at the sunlight and turn into bats to fly away from human responsibilities. The last thing they expected was to get adopted by a vampire after getting their blood sucked by them.It doesn't seem to end there. Because there's a whole community full of hyperactive supernaturals tonotget involved with. And suddenly it's not just Suga who wants to help [Name] out.Inspired bythisTumblr prompt.





	Bite me, I dare you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardscenarios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardscenarios/gifts), [juustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juustpeachy/gifts).



> _It did the trick, for the most part, even if it was only a temporary relief for the pain._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _[Name] had a feeling that this one was going to need something stronger. Like a truck, for example._

[Name] couldn’t remember how it happened.

It was a calm night. The warm glow of the streetlights overhead cast a soothing feeling over them as they walked home from work. It was silent, for the most part. The only thing [Name] could hear was their footsteps lightly scraping against the sidewalk, and the faint jostle of a zipper tag hitting against their bag. Not even the gentle falling of snow made a sound as it floated to the ground.

There was no sense of danger. No, with the tranquil ambience and the amiable breeze, [Name] felt a lot safer in the night than they thought they ever would.

Stopping for a second under a streetlight, [Name] exhaled, a soft smile on their face as they looked up at the snowflakes illuminated under the incandescent glow.

_And that was when it went dark, wasn’t it?_

 

* * *

 

[Name] groaned as they started to wake. Why did they feel so groggy? It almost felt like one of those days when they pulled an all-nighter and finally broke down after running a whole day on fumes. Except, this time it came with an extreme case of dry mouth and a sore kink in the neck that felt like an actual motherfucker.

“Gah, shit. I feel like crap,” they muttered. [Name] rolled their shoulders back and reached over to massage their neck. The bed they had to sleep on for their apartment somehow found a way to kill their muscles. Honestly, it was such a curse. None of their friends knew how to massage, so out of desperation (it was really that painful) [Name] had started to ask people to just attempt a karate chop on their shoulder. It did the trick, for the most part, even if it was only a temporary relief for the pain.

[Name] had a feeling that this one was going to need something stronger. Like a truck, for example.

_Wait._

They froze.

_What’s this?_

[Name]’s eyes widened as their fingertips lightly brushed over a divot on the nape of their neck. They winced as they gently touched it. Their cool fingers felt colder on the sensitive flesh.

_Is it a hole?_

Their ring finger brushed against a second one just below it, sending another chill through their body. [Name] couldn’t believe this. Were there two holes in their neck? They had to see this. What was there? How did it happen?

They went to rip the blankets off, but they paused again.

_These aren’t mine._

[Name] looked around. They weren’t sleeping on their bed; it was a couch. Which, honestly would have explained the sore neck if it weren’t for the fact that there were t **wo freaking holes inside them.** But nonetheless, [Name] didn’t recognize the room, dimly lit by a single lamp in the corner. It wasn’t theirs. If it was then it sure was missing one medium pizza box and three empty ramen noodle cups.

Slowly, [Name] took off the blanket and set their feet down. Instantly, they started to feel the dizziness settling in. Dizziness was normal for [Name], but this came to them extra hard.

[Name] groaned and took a moment to hold their head. “Oh god,” they swore quietly, “I feel like I’m dying. I’m not dying, but shit, I wish I was.”

Their head pounded from all sides and it felt like their eyes were about to pop out of their skull. [Name] squeezed their eyes as tightly as they could, hoping that doing so would make the pain go away sooner.

“Oh! You’re awake.”

[Name]’s head jolted up at the sound of the intruding voice.

_That was a stupid thing to do. I hate myself so fucking much._

[Name] let out a short frustrated cry as their headache intensified. They shut their eyes and clutched their head again.

“Oh no! Here, let me see.”

Chilled hands touched their own and started to pull them away from their head. Something cool was pressed against their forehead, and even though the relief wasn’t instant, it made [Name] feel a lot better.

“Does that feel good?”

[Name] managed to open their eyes and look at the man that was currently kneeling in front of them holding a cool towel to their forehead, his brows curved inwards in concern. They found their own raising in wonder. Handsome, was one way to describe him. Cute was another good one. The man kneeling in front of them had a unique head of ashy blonde hair, and his eyes were a deep russet brown that resembled melted chocolate; warm, sweet, and addictive. His skin was an almost unnatural pale shade, although if he had hair that close to silver, then that kind of skin tone was probably to be expected. It only made the beauty mark underneath his left eye stand out to [Name] more.

[Name] could spend all day looking at this beautiful man, but their priorities after highschool changed and ‘being thirsty’ was somewhere after ‘student debt’ now. Currently, they had more pending problems, such as ‘I don’t know where I am’ and ‘there are holes in my body where there shouldn’t be’.

But what came out of their mouth was…

Well...nothing. [Name] couldn’t have said anything, because suddenly there was a full glass of water in their hands, and a very cross (and hot) man lecturing them like a mother scolding her child for eating Doritos for dinner instead of an actual meal.

“I know you’re probably confused, but before any of that, you need to take this!”

[Name] had ended up staring at a few pills in their hands. One of them seemed to have a brownish powder in it, while the others looked like typical cheap candies that old ladies give out during Halloween. [Name] looked at the pills in deadpan before slowly looking up at the silvery man.

_Are you kidding me?_

Something seemed to click in him because suddenly his expression turned into one of horror and he shook his hands in front of him. “Oh, no! I’m not trying to drug you or anything, but you really need to take in those vitamins!”

Leaning down, he started to point at each of the pills. “That one is an iron supplement pill. This one is vitamin C, this one vitamin D, and this is B12. That one you have to put underneath your tongue and wait for it to dissolve.”

The man looked at [Name] almost sheepishly at their continuous silence. It was kinda cute, but that’s not really something to think about your potential kidnapper.

“I...you...uh...I noticed that your blood tasted kinda...strange when I took some from you.”

“Wait,” [Name] stared at him, shocked and honestly a bit mad. “You _what_?”

“Don’t be angry!” the man exclaimed, stepping back. “I already treated your bite marks and I-”

_“You bit me?!”_

“Yes, it’s not really polite, I know! But I’m a vampire and I was hungry and I needed to-”

“Y-you can’t just go biting people without asking! That-that’s like, assault or something!”

“I know!” The man tilted his head back and held his face in his hands, releasing a groan through his fingers. “I went too long without blood and the blood bank was too far, and I’m sorry okay! But I took your blood and it tasted really bad and I think you’re anemic!”

[Name] opened their mouth for another retort, but the words got caught up in their throat at the man’s last statement. He peeked at them through the spaces between his fingers and slowly lowered his hands. His mortified expression changed back into a chiding one and he pointed demandingly at [Name]’s still open hand.

“Take your vitamins!”

The reaction was a bit delayed, but in [Name]’s defence, it wasn’t really every day that an absolute stranger, who happened to be attractive _and_ a vampire, took them to his house and demanded that they eat their vitamins after sucking their blood. Honestly, the nerve of this man!

“Why are you telling me what to do? You sucked my blood!”

“It is _exactly_ because I sucked your blood that I’m telling you what to do! You’re anemic! Did you even know that?”

[Name] sputtered and leaned back in offence. “I...I…”

He sighed and held his face in a hand. “Have you been putting off checkups because you’re too afraid to make doctors appointments?”

“N-no…” [Name] glanced down at the pills and the water in their hands.

“You’re lying.”

“I-I’m not! I…!”

The man stood in front of them, brows raised and his weight leaning on one hip while he waited for their answer with his arms crossed. “Well? When was the last time you had your blood tested?”

“Well…”

[Name] glanced up, a defeated pout on their face as they looked at the man’s expectant gaze. Sighing, they reluctantly took each pill, drinking water afterwards. They glared lightly at the man, who seemed to have relaxed and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.”

[Name] frowned and set the glass on the centre table set beside the couch. “You know, you’ve done a lot to me, and I don’t even know who you are.”

The man froze up for a moment, and the little smile on his face could have only been described as embarrassed. The way he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck would have been cute to [Name], but at this point, they decided that it was too late in the night to be letting their hormones go off, and they had classes tomorrow morning to attend.

“Ah, sorry about that. Uhm...if I told you my name do you promise not to sue me or maybe tell anyone that I’m a vampire?”

“Not really, but only because you judged me for being too afraid to make doctors appointments.”

“Oh, so I was right that you don’t?”

[Name] narrowed their eyes at him.

“A-ah, right. Sorry, sorry.” The man looked down for a moment before he held out a hand. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga.”

 

* * *

 

“Uhm, hello there. Is there something you need from my wallet? You know, other than my money and credit card.”

“Yeah, I just needed your ID.”

“Wait. What? Why?”

“Hello! I’d like to book a regular checkup for [Full Name]?”

“Suga put that phone down!”

“Is Saturday good with you, [Name]?”

“Suga!”

“Noon? Yes, that’s just fine. Thank you very much! Hey, [Name], so you have a doctors appointment this Saturday at - hey, where are you going? [Name] come back! I have to give you the location!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed this indulgent crack lmao  
> There's definitely more where that came from
> 
> Bless [waywardscenarios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardscenarios/pseuds/waywardscenarios) for being an awesome beta reader and hype bro for me! She deserves love and praise so go and check out her masterful writing!
> 
> Also thank you [juustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juustpeachy/pseuds/juustpeachy) for putting up with my shit lol.


End file.
